


Amazing Transformation

by Mark_C



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter saves Gwen from the fall she suffered but it came with a price.  Peter therefore comes up with a possible solution to aid Gwen in her recovery which has surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The characters are owned by Marvel Comics and licensed to Sony.
> 
>  **AN:** I would like to thank htbthomas for betaing.

_Faster, must go faster_ , Peter thought as he fell, Gwen just ahead of him He hoped against hope that he could find that edge as Spider-Man to save her. Drawing his arms to his side to speed up his descent, he dodged debris all around. He fired several web lines at Gwen with one webshooter and used the other to bring them both safely to a stop.

He attached webs to her arms, legs and shoulders then fired some webs with his other free arm and the web found purchase on beam.

“Yes!!” Peter’s descent began to slow along with Gwen’s.

His triumph was short-lived—at the rate of speed that they were falling, the webbing would stretch and not stop them as soon as he had hoped. He pulled up on the web lines that were on Gwen to further slow her down.

“Come on spider-strength, don’t fail me now.”

Using every ounce of strength he had, Peter pulled. And it seemed to be working... until Gwen’s body hit the ground with a resounding smacking noise.

“No, no, no. Dear God, no.” The words tumbled from him as he scrambled to her side. “Gwen, Gwen, can you hear me sweetheart?”

No response. Removing one of his gloves, Peter checked Gwen’s neck to see if he could find a pulse. To his joy, he found it, very weak, but there.

Peter immediately checked Gwen’s coat for her cell phone, blessedly still intact. With no time to spare, he called 9-1-1. “9-1-1, what is your emergency?”

Peter tried to keep his voice steady. “I have a young lady that is unconscious from a very high fall. She’s got a very weak pulse,” explained Peter as best he could. “I’m on her cell phone —can you track the location?”

“Why?”

“This is Spider-Man. I need to take care of some hero business.” He hung up without saying goodbye, and placed the phone next to Gwen. Before taking off, he lifted the bottom of his mask and gave Gwen a kiss on the forehead. “Take care, Gwendy. I’ll see you as soon as I can.” Peter let loose a webline to deal with Harry Osborn.

When he was too far away to hear, Gwen began to stir and open her eyes. “Peter,” Gwen whispered, “I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

*****

Peter sat on the side of a building, watching Gwen through the windows of her hospital room. He hadn’t been allowed to see her since the accident, but through Mrs. Stacy he knew she was paralysed from the waist down. Yes, he had saved her, but at a terrible cost. And all the days of waiting and worrying had given Peter nothing but time to think on how he could help Gwen.

He could try to use his blood to heal Gwen so she could walk again. The effect of his blood on Harry made it a dangerous proposition–who knew what side effects she might have? But there was a difference between Harry and Gwen. His friend’s affliction was killing him while Gwen was very healthy despite her paralysis. And she had same blood type as Peter.

There was no way Peter would use his blood to help her without Gwen’s consent. But how could he ask her if he wasn’t even allowed to see her?

He’d been arguing with himself for days, but he finally couldn’t wait any longer. He shot a webline to her window and snuck through into her private room. He couldn’t risk that they would be disturbed, so Peter webbed up the room’s windows as well as the door itself in a couple of places.

He’d been quiet enough that she was still asleep. Peter grabbed a nearby chair to sit in and removed his mask. “Hey there, sleeping beauty,” Peter whispered to her with a smile.

At the sound of his voice, Gwen’s eyes began to flutter until they fully opened. She turned her head towards Peter. “Hey,” Gwen replied, her voice a little weak, but with gladness in the tone, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, since I couldn’t see you as myself I had to resort to other methods.”

That brought a grin to Gwen’s face as she noticed Peter in his Spider-Man costume. “Thank you, by the way, for saving my life.”

“Not a problem.” He had wanted to do so much more... “Anyway, I want to talk about your legs.”

Her grin faded. “You know about them?”

“Yeah, your mom told me,” he said gently. “I may have a solution.”

“What is it?”

From beneath his costume, Peter pulled out a vial and showed it to Gwen. “You know that my blood has healing properties—and that Harry wanted to use it to cure himself. I didn’t want him to use it because of the possible side effects. But there’s a difference between you and him—we have the same blood type. There’s still a risk, but if you want me to run a test on your blood mixed with mine we can find out for sure. I want you to walk again, Gwen... but it’s up to you to decide what to do.”

Peter watched her process what he had just told her—this was not something to take lightly. After a few minutes of silence, Gwen gave her answer. “Run the test, Peter.”

“All right,” he said, feeling both relief and trepidation. “I’ll need to draw a little bit of blood from you to test with.”

“Okay.” Gwen lifted the sleeve to her hospital gown.

Peter brought out the needle and vial he had prepared to collect the blood. She didn’t even close her eyes against the pain as he drew the blood. She watched him label the vial and secure it to his suit. Then kissing her on the top of her head, he took his leave.

“I’ll run it tonight and in a couple of days or so, I should have a definitive answer. Good night, Gwendy.”

His heart ached at her brave smile. “’Night, Peter.”

Once through the window, Peter made a beeline to his father’s secret lab—the only place he could safely access that had everything he needed.

*****

Two days later, Peter had completed all the testing that he could think of and even some Gwen suggested. The results were very promising. Her doctors had finally cleared her to receive other visitors, so he waited patiently for Gwen to be alone so he could discuss the findings.

“Hey there, pretty lady.” Peter took a chair next to Gwen’s bed.

Gwen brightened up at seeing him. “Hey yourself.”

“I got the results back.”

Gwen struggled to lift her head to see the tablet screen he was holding. Peter quickly adjusted the bed into a sitting position, and handed over his findings for her to read.

“Everything came back normal.” Her eyes lit up as she read. Things look… promising.”

“That they do. But is it worth the risk? Even with all my tests, there could still be side effects. Terrible ones.” Images of the way his blood affected Harry filled his mind. “The decision is up to you.”

“Thank you for doing this for me, Peter.” Gwen clasped his hand in both of hers. ”Do you have it with you?”

Opening the messenger bag he brought with him, Peter pulled out a metallic case to show her. “It’s right here.”

“No one will be coming to check on me for the next hour.” Gwen said, not wasting any time. “Let’s do this.”

Peter prepared the syringe. “You sure about this?”

“I’m sure.”

At Gwen’s nod, Peter emptied the syringe into her IV.

“I have no idea how long it will take to work, but within the next few days we should know for sure.”

Gwen closed her eyes briefly, but then turned them on him fully. “Peter, can you stay for a little while?”

He could never deny her anything—not when it counted. “Sure, anything you want.”

*****

As Peter had predicted, it took a couple of days before his blood had the desired results. First, Gwen began to feel some tingling in her legs. Then it was her feet and toes. The next thing she knew, Gwen had gotten the feeling back enough to move them.

Her doctor was stunned. She had more than a little trouble believing it, but when Gwen walked unsteadily across the room, despite her doctor’s protests, no one could deny the truth Due to this wonderful turn of events, the doctor wanted to run some tests on Gwen just to see how well everything had healed. Her hospital stay was nearing an end.

Peter joined Gwen’s family to welcome her back from one of her physio sessions. Her movements, to Peter’s eyes, seemed normal but the doctor wanted to err on the side of caution. As Gwen got back into bed, she grabbed the rail of the bed for some assistance. Once settled, she joined in the conversation with the rest of her family. Checking on Gwen to see if she was all right, Peter happened to notice at the guard rail—it had been bent.

*****

“How are you feeling?” Peter asked as they walked the streets not far from Gwen’s place. She’d been out of the hospital for a few days now.

Gwen quickly replied, “Never better.”

“Nothing strange going on?”

“Not really. From time to time I get this buzzing sensation in my head.”

Peter’s eyes grew wide. Could what he suspected be true? “Gwen, do you trust me?”

“Now that’s a silly question. Of course I do. What is it, Pete?”

Peter grabbed her hand and led her to an abandoned construction site—a perfect place to test his hypothesis. Making sure no one could see them, Peter picked up bits and pieces of masonry. None of it was too large so it would suit his needs.

Without warning, Peter tossed the masonry pieces at Gwen.

Gwen felt a familiar buzzing sensation in her head as she caught a piece of masonry in each hand while dodging the rest.

“Peter, what the hell?” Gwen dropped what she had caught with a frown.

“That sensation that you feel in your head,” he explained, “is what I call a ‘spider sense’. It goes off when either danger is nearby or I am threatened by something. It looks like, my dear Gwendolyn you have spider powers just like me.”

Gwen’s mouth couldn’t have dropped open any further. “Shut the front door!”

*****

Gwen came to terms with her new abilities rather easily. Since all of her powers were the same as Peter’s, he could train her—and help her avoid his rookie mistakes. While she was still getting used to her new found strength and spider sense, she really took to the wall crawling and agility.

Then there was the webshooters. Peter built Gwen a pair with her assistance since she would have to maintain them. He also showed her how to make the web fluid as well as filling the canisters. They also crafted a utility belt that was just like Peter’s to hold extra web cartridges, a light and any tools that she might need.

Peter left creating a costume in Gwen’s capable hands. It was a full body suit but not matching Peter’s. The suit and boots were black with a white spider that wrapped around from front to back. Her mask had no top or bottom to it leaving her hair free, and her mouth uncovered. To complete the ensemble, the eye pieces matched the ones Peter used. When Peter saw her in costume, he was very pleased with how it turned out.

To Peter’s surprise, Gwen’s choice for a superhero name was Spider-Woman, since Peter was Spider-Man. But she waited until she was comfortable enough in her abilities before going out to fight crime with Peter. Of course, it was during that first time out that she saw her first action. Swinging through the city without a care in the world, they came across a robbery in progress.

“You ready for this?” Spider-Man asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” They turned in the direction of the trouble.

*****

“Come on, you guys, we haven’t got all day,” the ringleader told his five men as they trashed displays of jewellery and cleaned them out.

One of the thieves nearest him replied, “Take it easy, O’Hirn. We got this.”

“Marko, I’ll feel much better when we’re out of here.”

They continued gathering what they could until one of them suddenly disappeared.

O’Hirn noticed this as he filled his second bag. “What the hell happened to Nelson?”

“That would be us, chuckles,” came a voice from behind.

The remaining men turned around to see the amazing Spider-Man.

“Aw man, it’s the freakin’ webhead,” Marko complained.

Spider-Woman promptly appeared beside the wallcrawler and announced, “That would be web _heads_ , sweet cheeks.”

Peter smiled underneath his mask as she was picking up the witty banter, too.

“Now, if you would stop what you’re doing there will be no need for fisticuffs and you poor souls getting hurt.” Spidey brandished his webshooters.

Spider-Woman added, “And I would hate to get my costume dirty.”

The thieves would have nothing of it—they charged the webslingers, each brandishing a weapon from a gun to a baseball bat.

Two charged at Spider-Woman while the remainder went towards Spider-Man. Doing what Peter had told her, Gwen followed her spider sense as well as her instincts to take down her pair of attackers. First she webbed their weapons to their hands, spun some webbing around each of them and finally cracked their heads together, knocking them out.

Spider-Woman easily wrapped up her opponents and Spider-Man went about doing the same. Using his speed, he blinded each thief with webbing while snagging their weapons. Not being able to see, the crooks ran right into each other making it easy for the wallcrawler to wrap them up.

Taking his charges, Spider-Man asked, “You need any help with those guys?”

“No thanks,” replied Spider-Woman carrying each criminal on either shoulder.

The police arrived some time later to find the thieves encased in webbing on a street light with the jewels right beside them. As one of the cops gathered the jewels for evidence, he noticed a small card on it that read, _Courtesy of your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man & Spider-Woman_.

*****

Peter was so proud of Gwen—how well took to her powers and how well they worked together. Better yet, even if their dates got interrupted, they were always able to pick things up again once the trouble was dealt with.

“She’s been amazing, Uncle Ben, simply amazing,” Peter happily told his uncle’s gravestone. “Of course, she had an awesome teacher,” 

“Peter,” Gwen admonished with an attempted poke to his ribs.

“Anyway, things have been going well. Aunt May is doing fine at the hospital and is well liked. In a few weeks, Gwen and I start our freshman year at ESU. The only regret is that I wish you were here.”

After they said their goodbyes, they went to see Gwen’s dad. “I know you told Peter to keep his distance, Daddy, but if he followed what you told him I wouldn’t be here. He’s saved me in so many ways that I don’t know what I would do without him—especially now that I am just like him.” She stopped for a minute, quiet in her thoughts, then continued. “I can do all of these incredible things now. I am so grateful for Peter teaching me how to use my new gifts. I hope you’re proud of me—I miss you so much.” Gwen kissed her fingertips and then touched her father’s gravestone.

“You know he would be proud of you,” Peter told her as they left the cemetery.

“Yeah, just like your uncle is of you, Peter,” Gwen placed her hand in his.

As Peter nodded in agreement, they heard sirens not too far in the distance. Peter and Gwen shared a knowing look. Moments later, two heroes could be seen swinging off to their next adventure.

**The End**


End file.
